


Yo tenía razón

by DeanCasDeanCas



Series: Después de todo, estamos aquí juntos [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin is alive, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More comfort than hurt, Rights for my OTP, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasDeanCas/pseuds/DeanCasDeanCas
Summary: Part two where they have a chance to talk more about what happened.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Después de todo, estamos aquí juntos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743757
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Yo tenía razón

Andrés just finished talking to his brother on the walkie-talkie when he heard someone's steps behind him. He turned around and saw Martín standing tentatively in the doorway of the room. The Spaniard smiled gently at him and started to approach him. 

It's only been one day since Andrés came to the Bank of Spain, and the engineer felt as if the last two years hadn't happened. They immediately got into a work rhythm that they knew perfectly well and complemented each other. While Martín was accomplishing the Professor's plan, Andrés was substituting for Nairobi who was still recovering from the physical confrontation with Gandia. The presence of the Spaniard gave him strength and made him work even harder to make their plan to melt the gold succeed. After all, it was Martín's love letter to his beloved. During the day, as soon as he had a moment off, which did not happen very often, he started making plans to spend the rest of his life with Andrés in Palermo. He knew that not everything would be perfect and it would take a long time to get back to the way things were before they parted, but they will succeed in doing so because of their love. He still couldn't believe that the Spaniard had returned to his life and didn't even want to know how he managed to survive. All that mattered was that he joined the gang to help them finish the robbery. 

The Argentinean came as close as possible to him and hugged the other man as if he was about to escape. Andrés reciprocated the embrace, in which there was so much love and longing as the need for closeness. 

‘’ I want you to know that as soon as we get out of here, I'll do anything to make you forgive me. I will try to make you happy again, dance on the dance floor in our favorite club and sing Felicità whenever you want,’’ Spaniard whispered, giving the other man a gentle kiss on his temple. 

‘’You know you’re crazy, right? Maybe you don't know it yet, but in the last two years I've become a man who doesn't care about anything, is a misogynist asshole and doesn't respect anyone. Oh, did I mention that I almost got Nairobi killed?,’’ Martín laughed bitterly, but after a while he fell silent when Andrés put his hands on his cheeks and made the engineer look at him.

‘’ Let's start with the fact that it was Tokyo's stupidity that made you want to leave the bank. I'll never let you say that about yourself. I know it's my fault and I'm gonna make you the man who's been spending all day with me in a monastery planning a robbery on this bank. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here today. You have to understand that I've been a terrible asshole and I'm counting on you to forgive me one day because I love you very much and I want to make up for it.’’ Spaniard finished every sentence by kissing him tenderly on every available part of his face. 

Martín's eyes were filled with tears, which the other man wiped gently with his thumbs. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

‘’That's good, because this time I won't let you go so easily.’’

‘’I don’t want to do that, mi amor. I was stupid and I realized it too late, but now I'm here and I ask your forgiveness,’’ he said, wrapping his hands around the engineer's waist. 

Martín hid his face in Andrés’ face neck and pressed there soft kisses. 

‘’You know it's gonna be a while before I forgive you, but I'm finally gonna do it because I fucking love you.’’

‘’How about we take a nap?,’’ Andrés whispered, knowing that he wouldn't have to persuade him for long.  
The Argentinean raised his head and already wanted to protest when he saw the expression on his friend's face. Andrés’ hands slided down the other man's shoulders to his hands, lacing their fingers together slowly started pulling the engineer towards the couch in the corner of the room. Martín didn't even protest, deciding that they could afford to rest for a while. After all, one of the gang members would have notified them if they were needed. 

After a while, the Spaniard was laying on a black leather couch and the other man was lying on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Andrés had an arm wrapped around his waist, his nose in Martín’s hair. They were covered in a blanket. A few minutes later they both already slept, dreaming of the same sunny beach in Palermo.

**Author's Note:**

> After a month I decided to write a second part and I hope that you liked it.


End file.
